Ma Dai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes by Ma Dai. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"You shouldn't worry too much about this loss. There was nothing you could do!" *"This place is ours now!" *"I like the looks of things. Now to take advantage of the situation!" *"Uh-oh... I've got a bad feeling about this..." *"I think I'm just having one of those days..." *"I hate it when I get into these situations!" *"Come on, everyone! Don't let me show you all up!" *"There's nothing I can do here anymore. See you later!" *"Does this mean... it's all over?" *"I think we're motivated enough to crush the enemy!" *"You think you can get by us? Over my dead body!" *"Looks like we got ourselves a troublemaker! I'll take care of this!" *"Let's send reinforcements! We can't let the enemy take that location!" *"Okay everyone, we're attacking their main camp!" *"Okay everyone, we need to work together to defend our main camp." *"Hey, wait a minute! What happened to fighting fair?!" *"Oh sorry, I was supposed to look surprised, right?" *"Ah! ...I think my heart stopped for a second." *"There's still more of them? Can we just call it a day already?" *"I can't resist an open invitation. Even if I know it's an enemy trap." *"Hi there! Just so you know, there's nowhere to run!" *"Okay, everyone stop here! We'll wait for our new orders." *"We're going to take that area. Forward, march!" *"I think we should go forward. What, you don't trust me?" *"Sorry I'm late! I'll be sure to make it up to you." *"The defenses are light here. We need to make sure they are airtight!" *"Ugh... I can't go on any further. We're taking a break!" *"You're running? Don't you know that it's impossible to run away from me?" *"I love doing this! It's my favorite method of attack!" *"Hey, there's no room for showing off here. Don't you know any better?" *"Can someone please help us? Anyone?" *"I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" *"I won't let them get away with hurting our friends!" *"If we're attacking, that place over there should be our target!" *"Let's go enjoy this little rescue mission!" *"You can do whatever you want, but be sure to tell me if you see anything." *"Hurry up, will you? We need to be prepared for the next battle." *"We might actually have what it takes to win this thing! Alright!" *"Charge attacks are my specialty. Allow me to show you!" *"I know, I know. Our job is to protect this place." *"Battles are only worthwhile if you have fun. Don't ever forget that." *"I like these high-pressure battles. They keep me on my toes!" *"We'll follow the example they have set for us all!" *"You better do good out there! I'm counting on you!" *"Oh yeah, before I forget. Battles change depending on whom you're facing." *"Being alone is never fun. Being with your friends is the way to go." *"Whatever happens in a battle, the key is to survive. Basic stuff perhaps, but important nonetheless." *"Check me out! I don't think there's anybody that can stop me now!" *"Hey, not bad! Let me return the favor!" *"Life ends at death. If you survive a battle, you'll just live to fight another one." *"I don't know what you're getting at. I'm already doing my best out here! Look!" *"It is a relief to see reinforcements. Can you help me deal with these enemies?" *"What? You're planning on taking them all on by yourself? Well, don't forget about me now!" *"Look at all the enemies you brought with you... Don't worry, I'll find a way to deal with them." *"You and I work well together. I don't think that there is anybody who can stop us now!" *"Not bad!" *"With you on our side, it is like having the strength of a hundred men! Let's go!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Okay." *"You can count on me." *"Watch as I try and best the example you have set for us all!" *"I thank you for the assistance. Someday, I will repay this debt in kind!" *"It is dangerous to go it alone! Although, please allow me to follow your lead." *"It is dangerous to toy with the enemy like that. You are more reckless than I thought." *"That went well, wouldn't you say? I'm sure to be asking for your help again soon!" *"I don't think I've ever seen anybody like you!" *"As long as you are here, I have absolutely nothing to fear. Shall we get moving then?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Very well." *"I promise not to let you down." *"Impressive, young master. You sure know how to get me motivated!" *"Over here, young master! I never thought I'd see you again." *"Young master, I know that you are strong against adversity. Yet, please allow me to escort you to safety." *"Young master, what are you doing? Even if you are short on friends, please don't be bringing the enemy around here." *"Weren't we a perfect combination? I don't think anybody can stop us when we're together." *"Young master! The land is yours for the taking!" *"Young master, please allow me to come with you!" *"Young master, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Yes, young master." *"It shall be just as you ordered." *"The name's Ma Dai! It's a pleasure to meet you!" *"I'm surprised you managed to make it this far alone. But surely you're lonely without your friends?" *"Okay, enough is enough... I think you're a bit too enthusiastic." *"Alright, I've just about had enough of chasing you around here." *"Hey, I'm just as serious as anybody out here. I refuse to be beaten in battle!" *"I've promised too many people that I would survive this battle. So, I guess this is goodbye!" *"Is this all I had to give...? How sad..." Conquest Mode *"Look out, here I come!" *"Horses sure are beautiful creatures. Hrah!" *"Did you summon me? I'll try and do what I can!" *"You're one of my closest friends! I'm happy to offer whatever help I am able!" *"Come, young master. Let us tear through this land like the winds of Xiliang!" *"To be called upon by Lord Zhuge Liang... I am happy to help, as long as it's not some kind of trick!" *"I'm right here, my lord! Let's go out there and give it our best!" *"Here, use this. It's important to know when you have reached your limits." *"Wow, it sure is exciting to see you having fun out there!" *"Excuse me there! Yes, you! Do you have a moment?" *"Thanks a lot for that! You really helped me out!" *"That's as far as you go. If you want to get by here, you'll have to defeat me first." *"There's nothing I love more than a good surprise!" *"You seem like you're pretty tough. You mind giving me a little demonstration?" *"Aww... You're on their side now? What a disappointment." *"Young master, prepare yourself! Let us find out which is the strongest man of Xiliang!" *"It's nothing personal, Wei Yan. We each must follow the orders that are given to us." *"Looks like you win for today. However, we will finish this some other time." *"You're stronger than I expected. I can see I'm really going to have to try next time." *"Did you know that everyone is talking about you? They're all saying how great you are." *"Well, I've never been one to listen to rumors. So I came to see for myself." *"I had a good time just watching you! Hmm... I wonder why that is..." *"Anyway, you're definitely my kind of warrior. I'll be back to see you again... alright?" *"Lately, everyone seems so down. Hey! What should we do about it?" *"No... That's not really what I meant. Everyone needs to... you know, let loose!" *"So you saw what I was getting at, did you? Alright then, just leave it to me!" *"You know, I have so much fun with you, I forget the time. That is something beautiful!" *"So you can always count on me being there for you. That's what friends are for." *"So, I wanted to thank you for healing my loneliness. You have no idea how much it means to me." Dynasty Warriors Next *"When I am with you, I have so much fun I lose track of time. I can't imagine having a better companion! Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. I love you!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"Looks like it's my turn. Let's go!" *"I'm so glad we won!" *"Okay, let's get going!" *"Let's try to do even better next time!" *"Yahoo! These results are even better than we could've hoped for!" *"Here. This is for you. I hope you'll treasure it always." *"I knew you could do it!" *"Hah... That's too bad." *"I really scattered those enemy officers... I actually did a pretty good job out there!" *"Recently, I haven't had much of a chance to go to battle. It sure feels lonely to always be left behind." *"Lately, there are many people calling me to battle. I'm more than happy to go in order to help my friends!" *"Okay, I'm not planning on leaving this party until the sun comes up!" *"You shouldn't worry too much about this loss. There was nothing you could do!" *"Come on, everyone! Don't let me show you all up!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Young master, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wei Yan is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Pang De is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're the greatest shinobi in all the lands!" *"I think I'm just having one of those days..." *"Wait, I'm an enemy? How'd that happen?" *"I think you'll be a good role model for me." *"How did you get so good?!" *"Thanks for your help!" *"It's the cavalry... Thank goodness." *"Here I go, Ma Dai!" *"I believe strongly in staying alive." *"That's our young master!" *"Young master! Over here!" *"Nice work, Wei Yan!" *"Here I am, Wei Yan!" *"You strike an imposing figure, Master Pang De." *"Good to see you, Master Pang De!" *"You look like you're having fun!" *"Wait, you're here to help me?" *"I think you'll be a good role model for me. I hope you'll watch and see how I do!" *"How did you get so good?! All right, I'm going all out too. Check this out!" *"I thank you for the assistance. Someday, I will repay this debt in kind!" *"It is a relief to see reinforcements. Can you help me deal with these enemies?" *"Here I go, Ma Dai! Oh, by the way, it's good to see you again!" *"I've promised too many people that I would survive this battle. So, I guess this is goodbye!" *"That's our young master! No one knows how to get me fired up like you!" *"Over here, young master! I never thought I'd see you again." *"Nice work, Wei Yan! You really belong on the battlefield." *"Here I am, Wei Yan! Boy, it's a good thing you showed up!" *"You strike an imposing figure, Master Pang De. I wish I could be more like that." *"Good to see you, Master Pang De! At times like this there's no one else I'd rather have around." *"You look like you're having fun! I should know, because people say that to me all the time." *"Wait, you're here to help me? I don't really know what's going on, but thanks!" *"I can hardly take my eyes off you! Heh, sorry, I tend to get carried away." *"Wow, it sure is exciting to see you having fun out there!" *"Your timing couldn't be better! I'm so happy I think I'm gonna cry!" *"Now we're talking! Don't mind me, go get 'em!" *"Aww... You're on their side now? What a disappointment..." *"This pain in my heart is... totally bearable! I look forward to our next meeting." *"Excellent, young master! I wouldn't want to see you any other way!" *"I'm sorry to get you caught up in this, young master... At least I know you're tough enough to handle it." *"You're the best, Wei Yan! I know it's not easy, but good luck out there." *"Thank goodness you're here, Wei Yan! If you're ever in a tight spot, just say the word and I'll come flying!" *"Watching you work gives me chills, Master Pang De! You're the manliest man I know!" *"Well hello there, Master Pang De! Oh, you don't care for frivolity at a time like this, do you?" *"You know, you and I are a lot alike... Whoa whoa, it's a compliment! Just goes to show how close we are." *"Good timing! Your nose really knows what's up." *"Hey! Come and fight me!" *"My, this is a tough fight... Now what I am supposed to do...?" *"That does it. Time to get serious!" *"It's my job to stop you, Young Master." *"Ouch! Master Ma Chao, don't you know when to take it easy?" *"Okay, you got me. But now, the real fun begins!" *"Sorry, Wei Yan, but I'm not going to let you beat me." *"I knew you were dangerous. I have no idea what you're thinking..." *"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere... I've got a job to do!" *"Come and let us see which of us truly represents the might of Xiliang!" *"Do you feel angry because we were responsible for protecting the Young Master, but then went our separate ways from him?" *"I can go all out against you, Master Pang De, because you never have any regrets!" *"It pains me to have to fight you." *"You know what it's like to go back and forth between duty and friendship, don't you?" *"You don't hold anything back. Alright then, neither will I!" *"After an invitation like that, how can I refuse?" *"You never did listen after making up your mind, Master Ma Chao." *"If anyone can defeat you, it is me." *"I'm already filled with nostalgia!" *"Hmm, I've rather been hoping I could avoid it..." *"Don't look at me like that. You'll make me blush." Warriors Orochi 4 *"My turn. Here I come!" *"Work always comes first. I understand." *"Come on, Master Katsuie, smile!" *"I went on a long ride alone. I spend most of my time thinking about others, so it was nice to just ride, and ride, without having to look back or worry about anything." *"We all went on a long ride together. It's nice to have some backup, in case anything happens. We're already planning our next trip." Kessen II *"Do I gotta? Well, okay. I'll go." Category:Quotes